1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering device, a steering control device, and a steering control method.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional steering device and a conventional steering control device that are mounted on a vehicle, a vehicular power steering device that includes assist force imparting means for imparting an assist force for a steering force is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-219539 (JP-2005-219539 A). If it is determined that a predetermined frequency component of a first force applied to a front-left wheel and a predetermined frequency component of a second force applied to a front-right wheel satisfy a resonance condition set in advance, the vehicular power steering device outputs, in accordance with the resonance state, a cancel signal for canceling the resonance state to the assist force imparting means for imparting the assist force for the steering force.
Meanwhile, the vehicular power steering device described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-219539 (JP-2005-219539 A) detects a flutter (vibrations), which occurs in a steering system, and suppresses the flutter through the foregoing configuration. However, there is room for further improvement in, for example, driving feeling.